The Chair
The Chair is the 4th episode in Season 1 of Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything. It premiered on August 12, 2015. Plot When a sponsor sends the gang a hi-tech gamer's chair, all four kids want it for themselves, so Franklin suggests they hold a contest to see who can go the longest without gaming. Story It starts with Connor, Ashley, Wendell, and Franklin eating pizza and arguing over the last slice. Afterwards, Wendell removes the cover of a brand new gaming chair that Connor was hiding. Connor, Ashley, Wendell, and Franklin start arguing over it and decide to have a contest in games they are good at. However, Franklin isnt good at any game, and they decide he will choose a game. Franklin proposes to have a contest of who can go the longest without gaming, so they all turn in their gaming consoles on Connor's desk. Four minutes later everyone is very bored with no gaming, so Connor brings up a board game and they start paling it. However, Wendell gets angry and ruins the game when it's his turn to say "whoopsie" three times. Ashley, Franklin, and Wendell spot Connor pretending to play a video game using a calculator and a hamster, but they forgive him because technically it is not gaming. Then they all walk into a classroom together only to find out that Funtendo has brought a whole lot of gaming consoles and arcade machines to the school and there will be no classes for a day. This causes Ashley to quit the contest for the chair so she can play a game called Moon Blaster. Connor talks to Principal Nordahl while she plays Speedy Demons about going much faster. Connor heads to help in the kitchen cooking the lunch, and slices fruits in Fruit Ninja style to make a fruit salad. Later on, Wendell helps a girl play a game and quits the competition. Later, Connor hears someone talking about a game he is playing and saying that he has reached a higher level than Connor. This causes him to give up on the competition. Then, when Franklin leaves for the chair the girl who talked to Wendell appears and asks where is Franklin because he said he will give her five bucks to pretend to like Wendell, and cause him to leave the competition. But then Connor finds out the guy he met in the hallway was just paid by Franklin to say so. And then its revealed Funtendo only came because of Franklin. So they find out Franklin set them all up, and then they hack the chair when Franklin when he is on it causing him to spill a drink and destroy the chair. They all play the video game version of Whoopsie on a Funtendo gaming console. Cast Main Cast *Cameron Boyce as Conor *Murray Rundus as Wendell Ruckus *Felix Avitia as Franklin Delgado *Sophie Reynolds as Ashley Parker Recurring Cast *Paula Sorge as Principal Nordahl Guest Cast * Jahking Guillory as Student * MacKenzi Lynn Heyman as Lisa * Yimmi Yim as Kim Information International Premieres * November 26, 2015 (Turkey) 'Title in other languages' Trivia * TBA Allusions * Candy Land - The board used for Whoopsie! is the same as the board used for Candy Land. * Nintendo - Funtendo is a parody of Nintendo. * Candy Crush - Puddin' Party is a parody of Candy Crush. * Fruit Ninja - Connor sliced fruits in Fruit Ninja style. Transcript Gallery Userbox Code: Category:Episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes airing in August Category:2015 Category:Aired episodes